Le premier serpent de l'impératrice pirate
by Oralium
Summary: Défi lancé par Aetern, écrit par Olwyn. L'histoire exclusive du prédécesseur de Salome (ou plutôt sa fin, je veux pas vous arnaquer comme le fait l'opening de PMMM). Les personnages de One Piece et de PMMM ne m'appartiennent évidement pas et sont la propriétés de leurs créateurs respectifs.


**Olwyn : Tu peux m´en lancer un petit facile que je pourrais faire en genre une heure ?**

 **Olwyn : Histoire que je me fasse pas chier au cdi**

 **Aetern : Attends je réfléchis... Le serpent de Hancock rencontre Kyubey ?**

 **Olwyn : Hey Euuuh je veux bien essayer...**

 **Olwyn :** **C´est bon j´ai mon idée !**

* * *

Le prédateur –un grand serpent, possession de l'Impératrice pirate- était à l'affut de sa proie. Il avait senti dès le début de sa traque matinale cette odeur qui l'obsédait depuis : un effluve doux et sucré qui lui promettait un fastueux petit déjeuner. Il avait enfin trouvé son propriétaire et il n'était pas déçu : il avait devant lui un animal à l'allure féline, un peu plus gros qu'un chat cependant – mais cela ne l'inquiétais pas, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'avaler une fois ses puissantes mâchoires décrochées— possédant une fourrure d'un blanc immaculé qui aurait aveuglé l'animal à sang froid s'il avait eu une meilleure vue, seulement tranchée par une tâche rose en forme de larme sur son dos, tandis que deux anneaux d'or semblaient flotter de leur propre chef autours des protubérances impressionnantes et agitées qui sortaient de ses petites oreilles triangulaires, rappelant des ailes ou des mains. Cependant, le reptile ne se formalisa pas de cette allure peu commune. Il était tout juste intelligent pour savoir que cette créature était comestible et c'était tout ce qui importait à son instinct de chasseur.

De cette distance, il pouvait déjà percevoir les battements de cœur de l'animal ainsi que son sang chaud palpiter dans ses veines, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche —pour autant qu'un serpent puisse ressentir de telles choses.

Le reptile ondoya discrètement entre les hautes herbes avec la fluidité de l'eau, une rivière d'écailles se fondant dans le vert tendre des plantes en cette matinée de printemps. Le chat ne l'avait pas remarqué. Dans quelques secondes, il serait pris au piège dans les circonvolutions formées par ses muscles puissants et à ce moment là, plus rien ne pourrait le sauver. Il étoufferait lentement à moins que la formidable pression qui s'exercerait n'ait raison de ses os avant.

Tout ce produisit exactement comme prévu. Dans la forêt encore endormie en partie, la Nature fis une nouvelle fois appliquer sa loi impitoyable du plus fort —car c'était bien connu, celle çi ne s'arrêtait jamais et ne laissait aucun répit, celui qui ne restait pas sur ses gardes et vigilants à tout instant n'avait plus ensuite la possibilité de se servir de son apprentissage, qui était autant nouveau que dernier —sans que personne ne vienne s'en formaliser. La mort du petit animal se fit en silence. Après tout, il n'était qu'un anonyme de plus placardé soudainement et avec impartialité sur le tableau de chasse de la chaîne alimentaire, immuable et inatteignable loi de l'Univers.

Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait.

Il existait une seule chose pour rivaliser avec les règles établie par la Nature et tenter de les transcender : la magie. Et le félin en était une manifestation et un réceptacle à l'état pur.

Le serpent n'eut pas le temps de comprendre comment la proie dont son ventre se retrouvait à présent gonflé et donc il sentait encore dans son corps autrefois longiligne la chair fraiche que la digestion n'avait pas eu le temps d'entamer avait pu se retrouver devant lui. Il n'en aurait pas eu la capacité de toute façon. Il ne put que sentir la patte couleur neige le frapper avec l'impitoyabilité et le tranchant de la glace.

Comme la magie, qui avait ses limites, ne pouvait contrarier Dieu indéfiniment, les compteurs avait été remis et la balance du monde rééquilibrée. Le bonheur ne pouvait s'obtenir sans la malédiction, l'amour sans la haine, de la même façon, une survie ne pouvait s'accompagner que d'une mort. Les observateurs muets de la scène apprirent cette nouvelle leçon devant l'étrange et dérangeant spectacle d'un animal à l'apparence et aux prunelles framboise trompeuses dévorant le roi de la jungle Boa dans un bruit lent et continu de déglutition.

La plus belle femme du monde ne revit jamais son compagnon et ne le vengea pas non plus. Car ce qui contre toute attente se révélait être le prédateur le plus dangereux de l'Univers : Kyubey Incubator venait de trouver sa victime dans un autre monde.

Mais comme celui qui s'était cru plus fort que lui, il finirait par échouer devant ce qu'il avait lui aussi cru être une innocente nourriture : Madoka Kaname.


End file.
